PARTY ON!
by weirdness.of.the.cutie
Summary: Apparently when Bella and Angela put thier heads together they become diabolical genius' JK but they do get into some pretty cool situations. These are a few onshots i'll be writing. I need more ideas though! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! It's weirdness of the cutie again. I really hope you read my story but please remember one thing… I'm NOT Stephenie Meyer, I DON'T own Twilight, and I'm very SAD about that. Oh well! Send me lots of reviews after. Also, all of you need to go on my profile to take my poll question!**_

----------------------------------------------

Ok, all I have to do is grab my heels and I'm home free. I honestly can't believe I'm doing this. Who would actually need to learn something like this?

"_It sounded like fun, it'll be a great work out, and you'll know how to do something that no one else here can do."_ Those are all things that Angela forced into my head. Darn those sad begging eyes. The thing that really sucked me in though was,

"_I was hoping we'd be able to do something special, since graduation is coming up and everything. We never seem to get to spend a lot of time with each other."_ URGH!!! How can everyone BUT me do that?! Even Edward has it down.

I'm now slowly walking down the stairs, HOPING not to alarm Charlie in anyway of my going out with the heels. I really should have just stuck them in the truck last night. Had this done with, before he even got home.

Ok, I'm down the stairs and he hasn't seen yet. All I have to do is get out the door now. Almost, almost, almost done. I'm turning it now. All of a sudden the door burst open and I was pushed outside. My eyes were still closed.

I'm so busted now! I didn't want anyone else to know! Especially not him. Edward's never gonna let me live this down. And Emmett will just laugh. WHY, WHY, WHY?!!!

"What are you doing in those?!" Alice's voice tinkled into my ear harshly. I _was not_ expecting her.

"Especially when I have THESE!" she said all too cheerfully. In her hands she had Juicy Couture sweat sets. And they were still on the rack and in the bag. Shockingly enough I actually sort of like them. The roses on the sleeves are a nice touch that makes it look pretty. And the fabric's soft.

"Angela and I made plans to go to Port Angelis." I said sheepishly. I looked down at the watch Alice just gave me a few weeks ago. More like snuck on my hand while we were at school.

"Oh my gosh! I was supposed to be at Angela's house like five minutes ago!" She was so going to kill me if I didn't make it there soon. I started to run to my truck but Alice ended up pushing me into Carlisle's Mercedes. **(A/N: Remember, this is before Eclipse, so Alice doesn't have her yellow Porsche yet. Sorry) **

Alice then threw the Juicy bag at me. Right as I realized that there was a shoe box right next to me. If I thought the heels she got for prom were bad, then these are hideously horrible. I mean, they're like FOUR inches or something.

"I'll drive you change in the back. Don't worry, the windows are tinted." Oh as if that helps me at all. But I obliged anyway.

By the time I was almost done changing we were at Angela's house and I saw her running out in another juicy outfit. Apparently I wasn't Alice's first stop. She as well had a shoe box in her hands so I was now 100 sure that Alice had made a house call here. Angela eagerly jumped into the back of the Mercedes with me.

"Sorry I'm late Angela. But I see that someone made more than one pit stop today." I was referring to Alice's outfit that she made her wear no doubt.

"Ya, its fine Bella. I was running a little late looking for my outfit until Alice showed up anyway. I think my brothers may have hidden it as a prank."

"Well, since we're all hear I say you two should buckle up." Alice piped in.

"Angela, while Alice is driving I'd advise to NOT look out the window. She likes to speed." I warned her.

"Does that mean you're giving me permission?" Alice called back in a teasing way.

"Regretfully, yes I guess so."

"Good." And with that she put the peddle to the meddle and stormed out of Forks.

----------------------------------------------

About 20 minutes later thanks to Alice's maniac driving we were at Port Angelis. Since we were early, Alice of course made us do a little shopping. Then because of the shopping we had to hurry back to the car which made us almost late for our class. There were about 12 other girls in the class and at the moment we were in an old fire house. (you'll see later).

Then right as we sat down, a lady that had to be about 25 slid down the giant pole in the middle of the room. She went very slowly, shifting her body in several ways that made her seem elegant in a way. Then near the bottom when she was upside down she flipped herself up the pole and came down rotating with her legs out and bent. She then landed on her feet and almost sat down while moving her leg up bent almost above her head in a way that seemed like a pirouette. When she did finally land on the floor she just slid her body so she was sitting criss cross right in front of all the girls. She being of course the teacher was awarded with applause.

"Thank you all for coming today. This is going to be a lot of fun for all of you. I don't expect any of you to become great at pole dancing with one class but at least you'll get the basics down for today. But first and most importantly we should all stretch. I don't feel like calling for a gurney." **(A/N: Just in case you haven't figured it out yet, the girls are taking a pole dancing lesson. We all know Bella's a klutz but how is she when her feet are off the ground? Read and find out!)**

So for the most part after our 15 or so many minutes of stretching she brought us all upstairs to go down the pole. I think I just say my life flash before my eyes.

"So who wants to go first?" Miss Blaire called out excitedly. Three girls surrounding one wearing a tiara and a top that read 'bachelorette' started screaming for Kelly to go first. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that it's her bachelorette party. When she went down she just sort of twirled her way down. At least she was having fun though.

Alice went second. She, of course did amazingly. When the teacher asked if she had ever taken lessons before, she just said that she'd had a lot of time to practice. No kidding! I mean she's only older than my mom! It was sort of an interesting conversation to watch since she was down there and Miss Blaire was up here. They had to sort of yell to each other.

All of the bachelorette girls went next and then Angela gave it a try. Four other girls went after that before I decided to give it a try. On my way down I had my legs hooked around each other on the way down going extra slowly. But then I got an idea. I let go with my hands and faced my body down so I could wave at the girls. They cheered of course. After that I brought myself back up and hooked my hands on the pole then stuck one of my legs out and began to twirl on my way down. I went a little bit faster but then at the end I slowed. I ended up falling the last six inches though, ending my little performance with an "Ump!"

Miss Blaire congratulated me for doing so well, then I walked over to Alice and Angela so I could sit with them. Alice winked and then teased me about how I should show Edward that. I of course blushed the whole time. When I tried to turn the tables on her by saying that she should show it to Jasper she replied with "Don't worry, I will." Angela just laughed at that. I being me blushed even more. After that we watched the rest of the girls come down. No one really went for it like Alice or I had but that's ok. Even Miss. Blaire just slid down quickly.

The next three hours just sort of went like this. We'd have to climb ourselves up a little then Miss Blaire would teach us how to do a little something and then after everyone went we'd do something different.

By the end of the day I could climb (for starters even if it was more like shimmying), flip up and down without hurting myself in the process. Go down only holding on with one hand, spin and that's about it.

The last hour we all just did what ever on the poles. There was music so everyone went a little crazy. The thing that got everyone in the entire place to cheer was when Alice started to slide down with her entire body horizontal. SHOWOFF much?

After we dropped of Angela Alice drove us to the store to buy a bunch of ice. When I asked her about it she just said that I'd see. So, now I'm at the Cullen's house lying on the couch, waiting for Edward to come back from hunting. I AM SO SORE NOW!!!

"Hey Alice! I think I found a use for the ice now!" I yelled in the house. I guess I should just take an ice bath with Epson salts or something. Right after I said that the door opened and Edward was immediately at my side.

"And what exactly would that be?" he asked while starting to smother me with his golden butterscotch eyes. I'm backed up in a corner now. I have to tell the truth.

"Ice water bath, of course." I replied. He doesn't have to know the whole truth though.

"And why exactly are you so sore that you need an ice water bath?" He was using his eyes to his full extent so I had to look away.

"Nothing in particular." I replied as calmly as I could. Although I could tell my face was red by now. "Alice! You better not tell him!"

"Tell him what? Oh! You mean this?" She held up a video camera while my eyes widened. Oh shit of shit oh shit!!!

"Hey Alice. If you don't show him yet, then we could always edit it after my bath." I smiled sweetly for effect. If it's going to be showed to everyone, I minus well help. Maybe she'll edit some stuff out for my sake.

"OK!!" She ran out of the room with me in tow and pushed me into the bathroom which now had a bunch of ice water in it already. I stepped in after stripping and it felt so good.

-----------------------------------------------

After Alice and I edited it we called everyone to the room with Emmett's new TV in it. Alice stuck the DVD in and you could hear "My Humps" coming off the television. Alice of course picked out the song. I wanted nothing to do with it but she insisted. Everyone had their eyes glued to the television for the next half hour.

When the movie ended Esme clapped as did Jasper and Carlisle. Emmett and Jasper made cat call whistles which Emmett of course got hit over the head for. Jasper in the mean time was rewarded with a kiss. When I looked back at Edward all he could say was _**"wow".**_ I still ended up blushing. By the end of it all Rosalie was last to comment.

"And you didn't bother to invite me?!" Everyone laughed at that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people!!! I'm being really nice today so i've decided to make a soundrack list. If you guys review for more songs then i'll rewrite the chapter with your ideas. Also if enough people review i'll continue writing. i need a few ideas though.

1. My Humps- Black Eyed Peas (Obviously)

2. Crazy In Love- Beyonce

3. Toxic- Britney Spears ( I pesonally hate her, but if you ask any guy with a ten mile radius, you'll get something along the lines of "You'r right. She is pretty hot." )

4. Buttons- Pussy Cat Dolls

5. Darling Nikki- Prince

6. Can't Get You Out of My Head- Kylie Minouge

7. Freakum Dress- Beyonce

8. Give It To Me- Timbaland (HELL YA!!! He shoulda been #1!)

9. 1,2 Step- Ciara


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY PEOPLE!!! I'm back. And I brought coffee. YAY!!! This is my latest one-shot and I hope you all like it. Once again, I'm not Stephenie Meyers. (cries) **

"Bella Shows Off Her Moves"

_**When the movie ended Esme clapped as did and Carlisle. Emmett and Jasper made cat call whistles which Emmett of course got hit over the head for. Jasper in the mean time was rewarded with a kiss. When I looked back at Edward all he could say was **__**"wow".**__** I still ended up blushing. By the end of it all Rosalie was last to comment.**_

"_**And you didn't bother to invite me?!" Everyone laughed at that.**_

"Maybe next time." I joked to Rosalie. Her eyes instantly lighted. Then she said,

"There's going to be a next time?!" in a very excited voice. Right as I was about to answer, Alice went into a vision, and then came out of it laughing so loud I'm pretty sure the entire town could hear it.

"What's so funny Alice?" I asked. This is either very good, or very bad.

"You'll see. In about… 3, 2, and…" My cell phone rang causing me to jump and land on my butt on the floor. "One." Alice said while smiling brightly. It was an instant message from Angela. So I decided to open it up to read. (A/N: Anything I write in bold here is a message. KEEP READING!!!)

**Angela- That was so fun!!! But now I'm sore. Wanna do something else tonight?**

Angela was probably using her e-mail for this. So I just texted back.

**Bella- I no!!! What do u wanna do? Im game ;D**

**Angela- WOW!!! You take forever. Glad you agreed to come. I was thinking that we could go to the new dance club off of 101 near the National Park. You can invite anyone else to come with you too. I'm bringing Ben (obviously). WRITE FASTER!!! **

I asked everyone around the room real quick if they wanted to come too. Edward, of course decided to come with me. Always such a good boyfriend. Alice agreed enthusiastically which must have rubbed off onto Jasper because he smiled a huge grin. Rosalie and Emmett of course would never be left out, so they're coming too.

**Bella- Cullens wanna come w/ me 2. **

Alice decided to steal my cell phone right then for some reason. She of course being able to text faster than me probably set everything up for us by now.

"So, Edward. Are you ready to dance? I'm pretty sure that it'll be lots of fun." Edward got this surprised look on his face after I said that.

"I was under the impression that you didn't like to dance very much" he replied back while smiling his crooked grin. The one I love so much and could swoon over everyday for the rest of my life.

"I don't like DANCES. I never said that I COULDN'T dance though. Besides… MY moves are too good for a high school dance anyways." I could dance. You're looking at a girl who busted into the business just like that. I guess its spill time for Alice once we get to Angela's house.

"And where might have you obtained these moves?" Edward said with the smile gone. Just a furrowed brow. "I was under the impression that we didn't have secrets." He said with mock hurt in his voice.

"We don't have secrets. Just… a few things being post- poned." The innocent smile on my face must have been too much for him.

"Pleeease tell me."

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pleeease"

"Fine" And I huffed out.

"Really?" Even he must have known that that was too easy.

"No" And then an even bigger smirk appeared on my face. "Alice… COME ON! WE GOTTA GO NOW!!!"

Alice was by my side in a second running for the door with me at her side. Once we were in the car at a safe distance I yelled out the window Edwards answer.

"Try Google!!!" When I saw the look on his face I just cracked up. We were half way to Angela's house by the time I completely settled down.

"So what exactly is on Google that Edward would want to see?" Alice teased.

"Why, his answer of course." I'm not very good at this cryptic stuff.

"Hey Alice, call Rosalie and have her come to the house later. There's something I want to show all of you girls."

"Kay" Right then we pulled up into Angela's drive way next to Ben's car.

---------------------------------------------------Sometime later when Rosalie came--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Bella. Spill… now. Why is Edward practically attacking the computer muttering something about Google?" It's spill time I suppose. Okay deep breaths. Angela was on the computer now so it wasn't hard to get on. I pulled up the website. It had a giant "TERMINATED" block clip art on it but with the right passwords I was able to get the page cleared. On the page there were three pictures at the top. Under those pictures there was wording with glitter. The names read Kat, Sam, and Bells. Below all of the pictures it read "Instant Karma".

"This was my dance crew." You could hear everyone gasp. And then they all laughed. WTF?!

"Bella, did you set all of this up just to pull a fast one on Edward?!" Rosalie asked in between gasps. The look on my face must have read something along the lines of in pain or traumatized because soon after everyone stopped laughing.

"Well now that you're all done laughing would you mind looking at the screen?" I clicked on one of the videos there. It was the one where we actually got to sing too. MTV had it going for a while. 7 weeks as number one video was enough to impress me. By the time the video of us was over I'm pretty sure that everyone was convinced.

"OMG!!! Why didn't you tell us?! How did you break into the business? And since when does Mobe do private gigs?" Alice asked all at once. But then Angela asked something too.

"Why aren't you still a member of 'Instant Karma'?" That was the question I was hoping to avoid.

"Just read the bio. That should tell you everything." I answered in a choked up voice. That would probably have better answers than I'd ever be able to give. The only one that actually took time reading it was Angela. I just looked the other way the entire time. Once they finished reading Rosalie asked the last question.

"But why did you guys split up?" She seemed genuinely curious. So I answered.

"The little bit of fame we got did some really bad things to us. Sam got pregnant at sixteen and decided to drop out." I took at deep breath. Mostly for dramatic effect. Everyone's eyes were on me. "Shortly after that Kat got hooked on drugs. Probably got them from Johnny. That seems like something he would do. And now she's in and out of rehab every two months. As for me, I punched a paparazzi guy for calling me a slut. After that he tried suing me. I just laughed in his face and threw verbal harassment his way." That had probably been the funniest thing to have happened. "Because of that he backed off. With everything falling apart like that I decided that it would be best for us to split up. I moved here once we were for the most part… forgotten. I think it worked out quite well, actually." By the end of my little speech rant I had a smile on my face for some odd reason. Dark humor must do that to a person.

"So who wants to learn that dance?!" I called out enthusiastically. I didn't really get an answer though. Just a giant dog pile of hugging girls.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's get started then!"

-----------------------------------------------LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE CLUB-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Edward. Did you figure my little secret out yet?" If he says that Alice told him, I'm going to kill her. His response was a pout and a simple "No." I let out a little giggle because of that. He just looked so cute! I couldn't help it.

"That's okay. You can find out later." I whispered into his ear. Then we sat down in our group's booth. After chatting for a little while one of my favorite songs came on. "No One" by Alicia Keys. I gave a quick evil glance at Edward before dragging him to the dance floor. We did our dance then headed back to the booth.

Alice and I shared a look after I returned. I think it's time to make a quick trip over to the DJ. A few minutes later the music stopped and Alice was on mike.

"Hey peoplez. This next song is for my sister Rose. We got a real kick out of it earlier and we hope y'all will too. "Fergalicious" came on then. I just cracked up. That song was filled with just enough ego to fit Rosalie perfectly.

Between all of the girls we continued to play song tag. When I went up though, I KNOW it's not just going to be some song. I got the DJ to play the song from the video we showed earlier. His only condition was letting him give a quick intro before we girls went on. I guess that's one way of breaking the news to Edward. I went back to the booth and brought the girls up to the stage with me.

"Hey partaaaay peeps! I've got a real treat for all of youz tonight. A real celeb is right here in the club. NOW!!!" I can just imagine everyone looking over their shoulder looking for Lindsay Lohan right now. "It's Bells from INSTANT KARMA!!! And she's gonna have her party goin' girls dance along with her. Now watch and enjoy!!!" Way to keep things short and sweet!

**(A/N: Just stick in some MTVish dancing that you'd see in a video here)**

---------------------------------------AFTER THE DANCE---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what'cha think about THAT?!" I was still on a little bit of a hype from the dance. It felt good to get that off my chest. And Edward was really happy at the moment. I figure things are pretty good now.

"Hey Edward!" I said a little too loudly for someone sitting next to the person you're talking to.

"Yes, BELLS" He answered while turning his head my way.

"Nothing." I just wanted to do this." And I kissed him.

**Okay people. That's my latest one-shot. Hope you all like it. I know it's a little OOC but I don't really give a care. The play list is coming up later. And I want lots of reviews and poll updates. Feel free to be harsh with your reviews. If I really suck, then I really suck. I get it. **


End file.
